


Love's Not Very Emo

by artisticpear



Category: EMO the Musical (2016)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Emo, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: “Loves not very emo, yknow, but i think i could let it slide for you.”





	Love's Not Very Emo

Ethan sat in Bradley's basement with his band mates. It had been a few months since Bradley had gotten out of prison.  He had invited them over for a reunion' but the other members didn't seem terribly interested in reforming the band. Roz was tuning her bass and Jay… God knows what he was doing. 

 

Bradley glanced over at Ethan every so often but usually turned back scribbling in his notebook. Ethan messed with his bracelets. He had gained some from Bradley before the whole arson incident. Ethan was still always nervous and trembling due to being bullied at his last school. Ethan hated to admit, but he had missed Bradley. Something about that angry, stubborn teen intrigued him and Ethan never really knew _ why _ .

 

They played a few songs and then Roz had to leave for basketball and Jay hitched a ride with her. But Bradley just kept watching Ethan almost like a hawk.

 

“Do I have something on my face or something, Bradley?” Ethan stated after a while. Bradley looked down to his notebook he had been scribbling in. 

 

“No, I was just thinking.” He said. It was in a kind of bitter tone but face it, Bradley only spoke in a bitter tone.

 

“Bout what?” Ethan asked. He was sitting a little closer to the older boy now. Bradley looked at him. His eyeliner was messy as hell but it completely his look. 

 

“Nothing..” Bradley muttered. Ethan shrugged it off.

 

“Alright then.” God this was awkward. Ethan played with his jacket drawstring and looked down. But next thing he knew lips met for a moment that felt like hours. Ethan blushed and looked over and Bradley wouldn't look at him.

 

“I- uh..”

 

“This never happened. No one.” Bradley pointed at him. “and I mean no one.”

 

“Uh.. ok?” Ethan stammered, his face red. “You kiss nice” he said quietly.

 

“What?” Bradley looked back at the reserved Ethan. “Say that again i didn't hear you” Again, a bitter tone rang from Bradley’s voice. Ethan shuddered.

 

“I said you kiss nice” Ethan said quickly. Bradley looked taken back. His voice was soft.

 

“What-”

 

“I’m not saying it again Bradley!” Ethan looked away. Bradley’s hand snuck over to Ethan’s and pulled it into his own. 

 

“Loves not very emo, yknow,” Bradley paused and met the shorter’s eyes. “But i think i could let it slide for you.”


End file.
